Heir to the Darkness
by Krystal Citrine
Summary: Jessie never knew her really parents, she trained to be a wrestler and now a someone has asked her to join the WWF! The Undertaker...but why?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen of the Damned, The Undertaker or any of the over WWF character's in this story. Thanks for the advice Gwendolyn, I completely for about my disclaimers! lol *kicks her own butt* Please R&R! (  
  
A voice calling to her, in a dream. The same dream Jessica had been having since she was six years old, of a family of her own. Not a strange dream, one most every orphan has. In the dream she is home. The only thing she can think to call the beautiful large old house, with marble floors and high ceiling. She sees her father, but not clearly, but enough to have a vague idea of what he looks like, standing there in front of her. He is very tall man with long hair dark reddish coloured hair like hers, wearing long black robes. His eyes are kind but they have sadness behind them she doesn't understand. He comes forward and lifts her into his arms holding her close to him for a moment, then kisses her forehead. She can see other people standing around looking at her, all of them dark and mysterious looking, they frighten here for some reason. One person stands out to her, a very large and round, jealously glaring man that she knows is one of the reason she's so frightened. Then her father speaks to her very softly  
  
"I'm sorry but you must go, mo duinne."  
  
"Why can't I stay with you? Please daddy I'll be good I promise." She pleads with him  
  
"I don't want you too go, but you have too. This isn't the life I wanted for you." She can see tears in her father's eyes. Jessie knew things were not as they were with other families, all she knew was that she was being either cast out of taken away.  
  
"I want to stay with you forever."  
  
"Forever is a very long time, Jessie. I promise though that I will find you again somehow."  
  
Then the dream ends and every night Jessie is left with many questioned unanswered. As she grew older she began to forget many of the detail about the dream. The memory of her father's face started to fade.  
  
At a young age, Jessie Walsh knew she wasn't "normal". A number of unexplained incidents taught her to always keep her temper in check or else things might catch of fire. She kept these talents hidden from everyone.  
  
Jessie had always been a fan of pro wrestling, even as a young girl growing up in Boston with her foster family the Walsh's. Jessie was one of the luck few to receive foster parent she like and grew too love and care for as she grew up. They would often take her and her older foster brother David to WWF events when they came too Boston and the family would always watch the shows of TV together. Both Jessie and David were convinced they wanted to be wrestler when they were teenagers. They're father Joshua, even spent a great deal of money for them to train at a local academy. After a few years of training David received a contract to wrestle in Europe for a large promoter. Unfortunately Jessie hadn't found a job doing what she loved.  
  
"Wrestling won't pay the bills unless you get hired by the WWF, Jess." Her "mother" Kathryn always joked with her daughter her.  
  
So she was force to bartend at a local restaurant to help pay for the rent for the little loft apartment that she loved so much. When she wasn't working, Jessie was in the gym or at the academy training. With her small build, only 115 pounds, her "classmates" thought she would never make it past the first week of training. She has survived three years and sometimes helped out her teacher with the younger wrestlers when she could. On one of the occasions she was helping teach a scout for the WWF came into the school and the teacher for her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It had been a really long day for Jessie. She had to work a long shift that night at the restaurant and had been at the gym at 6am this morning then, in the academy since 8am. Jessie glanced at her watch, it was now 3pm in the afternoon and she was glad her lesson she was finally over. She had just enough time to catch a shower and relax before work.  
  
As she made her way towards the girl's locker room. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see an older looking man in his late thirties wearing blue jeans and a black polo shirt with the WWF logo on it.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. Are you… " He looked down at the note he had in his hand and read her name. "Jessie Walsh?" looking back up at her expectantly.  
  
"That's me." She nods, flashing a pretty smile at him.  
  
"Then I'm pleased to inform you that you have an interview with the World Wrestling Federation tomorrow."  
  
Jessie's eyes went wide. "Really? But how? I thought try outs for the company weren't for another month?"  
  
The man shrugged "Well, from what I was told, this interview is by special request by one of the wrestlers." He handed her the note, it had the time, address of a nearby arena on it. "Please try to be on time." He said over his shoulder as he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! What wrestler requested this?" she called after him but he was out the door before she finished the sentence. 'Great." She thought. 'I wonder what this is all about.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
It was all she could think about for the entire rest of the night. At work she was so distracted trying to figure out who wanted to meet her she nearly dropped a bottle of Jack Daniels on her foot.  
  
The note had said to be at the very early in the morning. But she had over slept. Jessie sat up and looked at the clock on her night stand, and her eyes went wide with horror. She was so late! Mentally wanting to kick herself, her big chance and she was late! She hurriedly got dressed grabbed her gym bag and ran to her car. After breaking what she was sure the record for violating speeding laws in the city she made it too the arena without incident thankfully. Jessie quickly parked and went to search for the please she was suppose to meet this person for an interview. She finally found the room. Taking a deep breath she knocked quietly on the door. Jessie was seriously not prepared for who answered it. The very tall man at the door was Mark Calloway, the Undertaker. He wore a black jeans and a black button dress shirt with a WWF baseball cap pull snugly over his head. Jessie couldn't find her voice, she tried to speak but was unable too.  
  
The Undertaker looked down at the petite red headed, emerald eyed young woman at his locker room door. He looked her up and down his face expressionless. Seeing the shock on her face made him smile a tiny bit but he tried not too show it. It was the reaction that mostly likely anyone in her position would have.  
  
"Are you Jessie?" he asked her, his voice was deep but had a touch of gentleness to it. The girl nodded. He gesture for her to enter the room "Your late." He added in to see how she's react.  
  
She force her legs to walks, finally getting her wits about her, Jessie spoke up.  
  
"I know. I'm very sorry." Her came out quieter then she wanted it. "I worked late and overslept." She told him truthfully.  
  
"Glad to know your honest. At least you made it here. I was just about to leave." He sat down on the couch that was in the room. And motioned for her to set as well as he picked up a folder from beside where he sat. Mark opened up the folder and flipped through a few pages then glanced up at her.  
  
The interview went smoothly. She had answered all the questions he asked. Some of them were a bit personal, questions about her family and childhood that she wondered why he wanted to know.  
  
"I'm sorry to ask this but and I'm not trying to be rude. No offence but why isn't Mr. McMahon doing this interview?" she finally worked up the courage to ask him.  
  
"Vince doesn't know about this interview." He told her sternly "I arranged it and sent the note to you through a messenger that works here."  
  
"But why?" She was even more confused  
  
"To answer that I need to ask you a few more questions."  
  
Jessie looked at him strangely. 'Why all the questions?' she though in her head  
  
'Because it's necessary.' She heard his voice in her mind. Her head shot up. Had she said that aloud? She was sure she hadn't and the he hadn't either.  
  
"What the hell? How did you do that?" He didn't answer her, only looked at her smiling a slightly, he knew he had found the right girl if she had heard that. His features softened and he silently prayed to the gods that he was correct.  
  
"Have you ever had a dream, Jessie about a large dark, old house. With marble floors and candles lighting every room?"  
  
"Yes…but how could you know that? I've never told anyone about my dream."  
  
Mark got up and closed the distance between them kneeling beside her chair.  
  
"Look at me, Jessie…look into my eyes… and remember, please try, mo duinne." That nickname, he whispered as he very gently placed his hand on hers. Jessie's heart began to beat faster, he head felt light as those words...that voice, his voice played over and over in her mind, in her dream. All those years she had hoped that place and him were real.  
  
"Why can't I stay with you? Please daddy I'll be good I promise  
  
"I don't want you too go, but you have too. This isn't the life I wanted for you."  
  
"I want to stay with you forever."  
  
"Forever is a very long time…"  
  
Tears of joy started to roll both Mark and Jessie's cheeks. He leaned over and wrapped his little girl, his daughter, in his arms and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I did promise I'd find you." He whispered and she wept on his shoulder.  
  
In another part of the arena, dark eyes watched the happy reunion of father and daughter through a magic window with an evil smirk. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The next few weeks were some of the most hectic of Jessie's life. Her greatest dreams had come true. She quit her job at the restaurant and was now going to work for WWF, had found her father and had most of her questions answered. She was Jessie Calloway, the daughter of one of the greatest and most mysterious wrestlers of the World Wrestling Federation. Her father told her that her real mother, his first wife, Liana, had passed away when she was only four years old. Her parents had married when they were very young and found out they weren't really meant to be together. Her mother felt that Mark was becoming too involved in the darker side of his character. When Liana found out she was pregnant, they both decide it would be best for Jessie to live with her mother. Unfortunately that plan was cut short by Liana's untimely death in a car accident, while Jessie was being babysat at a neighbor's house. Her father came and brought his daughter to live with him at his large old house in Texas, but he knew she couldn't stay there for much longer. The darkness he had experimented with as a younger man was starting to creep back up on him. Scared for his daughter's safety and her innocent soul, he arranged for her to live with loving foster parents that he had carefully chosen himself. Only a select few personal friends of his knew about her and that he wanted to find her again after he got his life straightened out. Now thirteen years later, there they were finally reunited, father and daughter working together.  
  
Jessie was to make her TV debut on WWF Smackdown that night. Her father would get into trouble in a match and she would run down and get involved. The audience had been fed rumors by the owner of the company Vince McMahon, who Jessie finally met and discussed her character with. They were told that Vince was bringing a new woman's wrestler into WWF. But they weren't told who she was of that she was related too any of the superstars.  
  
Too say Jessie was nervous was an understatement, she was trembling a bit as she sat in the makeup chair getting her hair done.  
  
"Relax kid. You'll be great." Amelia the head makeup artist reassured her as she carefully pulled Jessie's long locks of red hair into a French braid. "Everyone gets nervous there first time out there."  
  
Jessie just smiled at Amelia in the mirror, then looked done at her outfit the wardrobe people had chosen for her. She smiled again as she remembered her Mark's fatherly request too make sure that her costume wasn't too revealing or garish. It was a pair of black tight shinny leather hip hugger pants, a pair of black low heeled ankle boots, a purple coloured tank top that had a little bit of glitter around the neckline and seam and a long black leather women's trench coat similar to her father's. After Amelia applied a little makeup to darken Jessie's eyes and some gloss to make her lips shine she declared her a masterpiece and sent her of her way to wait near to the ramp.  
  
She saw father already dressed and waiting there for her, discussing his no DQ match tonight with his opponent Triple H. Both he and Hunter looked up she approached, her father smiled to himself, thankful she didn't look like some of the other WWF Diva's around here.  
  
"Jessie, this is Paul, better known as Triple H. Paul, my daughter Jessie." The Undertaker introduced them.  
  
"Nice to meet you." He nodded quickly and shook her hand then turned as he heard someone tell them they had 2 minutes. "See you out there, kid." He turned and waited for his music. When it cam on he put on his "game frown" and walked to the thousand of screaming fans either booing or cheering for him.  
  
"Alright I'm up next. You know what to do right?" he father took her hand and squeezed it as he put on his sunglasses with his other hand. Jessie nodded mutely.  
  
"Relax, you'll be ok, it you forget anything just make something up." He pushed down his glasses and winked at her, then turned as his music hit and the fans went wild as he walked out on into the arena.  
  
"This is tonight main event folks." JR's voice could be heard on the monitor "This feud with the Undertaker and The Game has been brewing for a long time."  
  
"Forget the match!" Jerry "The King" Lawler interrupted JR "I'm more interested in who the new Diva is that Vince is bringing into the WWF. More puppies I hope!"  
  
"Could you get your mind outta the gutter for a little bit and help me call this match please." JR asked King in an annoyed voice.  
  
"You see that your problem JR, you knew to stand back and enjoy the puppies!" King smiled widely  
  
Jessie couldn't help but giggle as she listened to them and watched the match from the monitor waiting for Johnny, the stage hand to give her the signal too run out there. Finally after what seemed like an eternity it was her turn, she saw Triple H lay out her father with a steal chair. She sprinted down the ramp her coat flowing behind her, and jumped up onto the apron climbing into the ring.  
  
"Hey, wait a second, who is this?" JR questioned as the young lady got into the ring, then he got a closer look and read his script.  
  
"Oh my god, King that Jessie Calloway!!! The Undertaker's daughter Jessie is here, could it be that she's the new Diva?"  
  
"I don't know but she had sure better watch herself in that ring. The Game's is a foul mood tonight. Come sit over here Jessie, I'll protect ya!" he grinned.  
  
"I'm sure you would. Whoa! Jessie just pushed Triple H into the turn buckle. Not a wise move, young lady." Said JR  
  
Trying to drown out the noise of the crowd she snuck up behind Triple H and used all her strength pushed him into the turn buckle, then went over to kneel beside her father. Triple H turned around furiously glaring a questioning look at her. Undertaker was starting to get up, his eyes went wide as he saw who was in the ring with him, but before he could say anything to her Triple H grabbed Jessie by the hair and dragged her to her feet. Throwing her out of the way. She yelped in pain as she hit the mat hard. Now that Triple H distracted by Jessie, Undertaker saw his chance, he grabbed the Game and gave him the last ride then quickly covered for the win.  
  
"Last Ride! 1..2..3!" yelled JR  
  
"What? No poor Triple H!" King whined.  
  
"The Undertaker has beaten Triple H with the help of his daughter Jessie! Father and daughter together in the ring! Oh what a night!  
  
  
  
After the bell rang, he went over to check on his daughter, gently helping her to her feet asking her is she was ok. She nodded then he hugged her.  
  
Triple H rolled out of the ring and limped up the ramp grabbing microphone he turned back to the Taker and Jessie glaring a mean "game snarl" at them.  
  
"That's pretty pathetic Taker! You need your little girl to save your ass in the ring! Maybe you should hire her as a bodyguard."  
  
Jessie glared back at Triple H then smiled at her father as he motioned for a microphone.  
  
"Son, you better shut your mouth, don't make me come up that ramp and kick your ass again!" he growled at Hunter. "Your one to talk about hiding behind a woman to "Game"! You're always running away with your tail between you legs to that tramp of a wife of yours!" The crowd cheered and began to yell the Stephanie chant.  
  
"You'd better watch your back Taker and you two little girl." He pointed at her and grinned menacingly.  
  
Undertaker made a move to run up the ramp at Triple H, but Jessie put her hand on his arm shaking her head no. The she just stood there defiantly smirking at him, beside her father with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I am the Game! And I know for a fact daddy won't always be around to save you. I'll get my revenge, I swear!" Glaring one more time at both of them his music played.  
  
"Wow! The Game has just threatened the Undertaker's daughter! The young heiress to the darkness! Vowing revenge for costing him this match." JR recapped  
  
"As Undertaker has said in the past, mess with his family and he will hurt you! I think Triple h should be more careful who he makes threats too." King said  
  
"Next week on Raw is going to be very explosive! See you then folks!"  
  
Those were the last words as the camera took one last shot at Undertaker holding the ropes down for Jessie as Smackdown went off the air. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
After the show, everyone patted Jessie on the back for a job well done. Vince came up to her and told her that tomorrow the wanted to take some promo pictures of and talk to her about her entrance video and music. They set a time for after lunch. When she and her father went back to their locker room she found a black envelope with the word Undertaker scrawled in black ink on the front of it, on the floor. Picking it up, she handed it to father.  
  
"I guess this is for you. Maybe it's a secret admirer." She joked as she started packing her gym bag. Mark looked at the letter and immediately recognized the hand writing. His features darkened and Jessie noticed a bit of fear in his eyes.  
  
"What is it, what's wrong?" she stood up and walked over to him putting a reassuring hand on his arm. He quickly snapped out of it shaking his hand and shoving the envelope into the pocket of his jacket.  
  
"Nothing, mo duinne." He whispered smiling down at her. Jessie knew that he was lying. Something about that writing had defiantly shook him up, but what?  
  
He changed the subject. "Come on lets get back to the hotel, you have a very long day tomorrow, darling."  
  
Grabbing his stuff they left the arena never knowing the eyes watching them from the shadows.  
  
Later around 1:30am at the hotel Mark made sure his daughter was asleep in the next room. Then he sat one of desks in they're two bedroom suite and opened the white envelope. Inside it was a letter and three pictures. His eyes darkened angrily as he looked over the letter getting up too pace as he examined the red ink writing.  
  
Undertaker,  
  
You think you can escape what you really are? You think your daughter is safer with you from us? Even when you tried to hide her from us, she was never safe. We have always kept our eyes on her and always will. She is part of you and so for part of the darkness. This is the only warning you will receive. Come back to us or we will not be responsible for our actions. And your little mo duinne will suffer the consequences.  
  
The letter wasn't signed; it didn't need to be he knew had written it. Mark looked at the pictures that came with the letter. The first one was of Jessie when she was on about 8 years old going shopping with her foster mother Kathryn in Boston. The second two were pictures taken of Jessie looking through the windows of her loft apartment, one of her sitting on the couch reading. The last picture disturbed him the most though; it was a close up shot of his daughter, at her apartment, asleep in her bed, completely unaware of the intruder in her bedroom.  
  
Mark dropped the pictures and letter on the floor and quickly went to check his daughter's room. He opened the door quietly and peered inside, then let out a sigh of relief. She was still there, asleep and safe. Still unnerved and unable to sleep, he decided to spent the rest of the night awake watching TV in the main living room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
After a very long day of photo shoots, meetings and promo spots, Jessie was just ready to relax. Her father looked like he didn't get any sleep last night.  
  
"Are you feeling ok, dad?" she asked him sounding very concerned, as she drove them both back to the hotel from Jessie last meeting with Vince for the day.  
  
"Yeah, I just didn't sleep much last night."  
  
"Why didn't you? I mean I know the beds in that hotel are pretty uncomfortable but hey I ignored it."  
  
"It wasn't the beds, Jessie. I just have a lot on my mind right now."  
  
"It's the letter isn't it, the one that was in the dressing room last night? What did it say?" she glanced over at her father, as he gave her a "please, drop it" look.  
  
Mark tried to change the subject of conversation again avoiding that letter at all costs. "Jessie, I know this may sound strange, but please don't go out anywhere by yourself for awhile, ok? Please promise me."  
  
"Ok, now you're really starting to scare me. What the hell is going on?" She was worried now, whatever that was going on, something or someone had one of the most powerful wrestlers in the WWF spooked and worried about her safety. "Is it this because of what Paul (Triple H) said the other night? Dad that was just part of the script for the show."  
  
Her father sighed and rubbed his beard wondering if maybe he should just tell her the truth. She did have a right to know that she may be in danger and it would probably be easier to protect her if she knew what was going on. He sat there silently still pondering the thought.  
  
Jessie pulled her car into the hotel's underground parking lot. She got out of the car grabbing her purse and walked towards the elevator with Mark. He didn't say anything to her until the elevator doors closed.  
  
"I think we need to talk." He said flatly to her.  
  
"So, talk." She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the elevator wall.  
  
"Not here, I want to show you what that letter said then I'll explain everything." The way her father said the word everything made the hair on the back of Jessie's neck stand up. When they got back to their suite, her father locked the door behind them, and then went to his room to get the letter from last night. Jessie sat down on the living room couch and waited for him. Her father came back in with the letter and the pictures. He handed them both to her.  
  
Jessie's eyes skimmed over the letter, first they were shocked, and then Mark could see then turned fearful, then into horror as she looked at the pictures. She trembled a bit, as he sat down beside taking the letter and pictures away and setting them on the coffee table.  
  
"Someone been watching me…someone been in my apartment and you didn't tell me. Who wrote this?" she demanded. "What did they mean by "you can't escape what you really are", I want the truth." Her eyes pleaded with his.  
  
Mark nodded silently, then told her the truth about how his mother, Jessie's grandmother was a witch and how he became involved with the dark side of magic as a teenager after the fire that killed his parents. How he had eventually let the darkness consume him and become the Lord of it. The Lord of Darkness. About how his loving wife, Liana was even scared of him at times, and scared for what might have become of they're child if she had stayed with him. He told her about her Uncle Kane, who was his real brother not just some made up storyline like she thought. Kane despised her father, and joined forces with his one time loyal minion Paul Bearer. She remembered both of these men from her dream, the large jealous looking man that kept glaring at her and her Uncle who protected her from him when he tried to hurt her once. Mark had sent Jessie away to protect her from all of this. But now that he had found her again Paul Bearer saw his chance to control Mark through Jessie. He was the one who had sent her father the letter. Paul Bearer wanted the Lord of Darkness back and was willing to get his way at all costs.  
  
After he had finished his story, Jessie could see fear in her father's eyes, fear of becoming that person again and fear of what could happen to his daughter if he didn't. Jessie wrapped her father in a warm hug.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't go anywhere without someone with me, I promise. I'm sorry for getting upset before. I'm just too stubborn sometimes." She smiled wickedly  
  
"Your like your mother in that respect." He teased lightly. Finally reassured that his little girl was safe for now, seeing that it was getting late, he decided to go take a nap, after getting her to promise not to leave until he woke up.  
  
"I promise! I won't go anywhere. I'm really tired too. I think I'm just going to veg out and watch TV anyways." She smiled as she was he father tiredly walk to his room and shut the door.  
  
After about an hour of channel surfing, Jessie could find nothing on TV. She glanced over at the clock, it was already 11pm. She looked over at the door to her father's bedroom. He was still asleep. Letting out a quiet yawn she got off the couch and went into her bedroom closing the door behind.  
  
Jessie started to get changed for bed, she had just pulled an over sized t-shirt over her head when something on her bed caught attention. It was another letter, this time with her name on it scrawled in black ink. She gingerly picked it up and opened it. Inside was a pencil sketch of Jessie sleeping in that very bed, at the bottom of the drawing a lone sentence was written in blood red ink.  
  
"Still feel safe, Jessie?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Jessie let out a muffled scream as she covered her mouth with her hand. Hoping she didn't wake up her father. He seriously didn't need this right now. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, she shoved the drawing into the night table drawer. She was not going to let them scare her! She was not some frightened little girl anymore, she tougher now! And she had worked her ass off too become a wrestler and nothing be it demons or dark magic was going to stop her from that or from finally being with her father!  
  
She angrily stormed back out into the living room, grabbing her script for Monday night's Raw is War. She plopped back on the couch and started studying her lines. After a while she stretched out of the couch and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
In another part of the city, Paul Bearer watched Jessie through a magic window.  
  
"It seems you've made her angrier, not scared like you planned on." A dark deep voice behind him commented. Paul turned to see Kane standing in the door way of the room also watching his niece through the window.  
  
  
  
"That child is far too much like her mother for her own good." Paul glared irritably at the image of Mark's daughter. "Did you accomplish what I sent you out to do?" he asked Kane as he turned and walked across the room to a table that held a large black book.  
  
"It's done. It took a bit of convincing." Kane smirked from behind his mask. "But Triple H now works for us."  
  
"Good, is everything else ready for our new leader and the ceremony?" Kane nodded, and Paul grinned wicked, Mark would never know what hit him when he was through.  
  
As Monday Night Raw, in Chicago IL went on the air, the sold out crowd that packed the arena got on their feet and cheered. The show opened with footage of a grinning Undertaker and his daughter Jessie arriving at the arena.  
  
"Welcome everyone to this LIVE sold out Raw is War in Chicago!!! I'm Jim Ross and with me is Jerry the "King" Lawler. And there they are! The Undertaker and his daughter Jessie just arriving at the arena."  
  
"Wow, Jessie looks hot tonight!"  
  
"I'm sure the Undertaker would be please to hear you say that about his little girl!"  
  
King shut up quickly looking fearful.  
  
Backstage on they're way to the locker room, they had just about made it too the door when Michael Cole ran up to Jessie with a microphone.  
  
"Jessie! Jessie! Can I ask you a few questions? What do you think about Triple H threatening you on Smackdown last week?" He held the mic out for Jessie who gave him an unimpressed look. Michael shrunk back as the Undertaker stepped closer to his daughter protectively.  
  
"Alright next question, Undertaker what you think about Kane finally returning to the WWF tonight. Last we heard you two weren't on speaking terms." Jessie glanced up, her expression a bit scared at the mention of her Uncle's name and the camera's caught her reaction. Michael knew he was really pushing it as a very annoyed Undertaker towered over him and said two very deep, menacing words to him. "Go away!" Then both he and Jessie turn and went into the locker room slamming the door behind them.  
  
"What was that all about JR?" King asked afterwards  
  
"I don't know, King. But did you see the look in Jessie eye when Cole mentioned Kane's name. I could have sworn I saw terror in them."  
  
"Maybe she's seen his really face behind that mask." King joked trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"You just keep on joking like that King, one of these days is going stomp a mud hole in your ass and walk it dry for you."  
  
  
  
In another locker room, Kane, Triple H, Paul Bearer and Acolyte (who had been "recruited" last week) stood watching Raw on the monitor.  
  
"I think we should make our presence known." Kane told the rest of them as he and Paul Bearer walked towards the door. "You all know what you are supposed to do." Said Paul Bearer then Kane added in menacingly.  
  
"Remember, I find so much as a bruise or scratch on my niece, and all three of you will suffer for it." The two of the headed for the ring. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The lights went dim as flames exploded on the stage and in the ring of Raw is War as the Big Red Machine and Paul Bearer made they're way to the ring. In Paul's hand was a wooden carved box. The entire crowd booed and hissed at the supposed heel of this new story, and also the fact that no one really like Paul Bearer anyways.  
  
"It's Kane, King! Kane's back, Michael Cole was right. The Big Red Machine is back and with Paul Bearer."  
  
"This month just can't possibly get an worse for the Undertaker." Whined King.  
  
"I wonder what's in that box Bearer's has?"  
  
Jessie and Mark watched from backstage also wondering the same question as they watched the two evil figures climbed into the ring. Undertaker had a pretty good idea of what the contents of the box were, he could feel the evil from it calling to him, like a familiar voice.  
  
Paul Bearer barked for a microphone and started his speech.  
  
"We are only here to address one issue! Undertaker!" The crowd cheered hearing his name. "Get out here, deadman, or are you more comfortable hiding back there behind that pretty little daughter of yours!" He smirked knowing that would get him a good reaction, both from the crowd and from Mark. Kane motioned for the microphone.  
  
"Brother, you turned your back on me! You betrayed us. You betrayed me your own flesh and blood for your love of this business. Well it's pay back time. I know you know what's in this box." Kane patted the wooden box the Bearer held. "And I know you know what it can do. Now if you don't come out here, then I'll be force to show everyone what is can do."  
  
"What's he talking about, King?"  
  
"Hey I barely understand Kane at the best of times, JR."  
  
Without hesitating Undertaker bolted for the door. Jessie was almost not able to catch him before he reached it.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him frantically.  
  
"Jessie I have to go out there! Inside that box in one of old spell books, it has everything in it. Even stuff I was afraid to use. If I don't get it back something really bad could happen." He turned and place his large hand on her shoulder. "Stay here, please." He left quickly closing the door behind him and motioned for one of the WWF security guards  
  
"Stay here and do not let anyone else in this room except me understand? And if anything happens to my daughter I will personally have your ass." He growled at the guard who nodded. Then walked briskly towards the ramp entrance grabbing a mic as his music hit. The crowd began to scream and chant his name. Undertaker stood at the top of the ramp glaring at the two people I the ring.  
  
"What do you want, Kane?" he asked angrily.  
  
Paul Bearer quickly grabbed the mic from Kane.  
  
"You what we want Taker!"  
  
"Yeah I do, and it'll be a very cold day in hell before you get it!"  
  
"Are you so sure, deadman." Paul taunted. "Maybe instead of worrying about what's not in this box…" Paul opened it to reveal that it was empty. It was a trick. "You should be more worried about the rest of your family."  
  
"Jessie!" Undertaker gasped and turned to backstage but collided head first into a steal chair from the Acolytes. They both continued to beat on him while Kane and Paul Bearer made their way up the ramp.  
  
"What in the hell is going on? That's the Acolyte, they're working with Kane and Paul Bearer."  
  
"I don't like the looks of this JR. I hope Jessie's alright." As if on que the camera's switched to Jessie watching in the dressing room about to head out and help her father. Just as she open the door to leave, someone shoved her roughly back inside. Jessie land on the floor and looked up into the face of the Game grinning at her.  
  
"Told you I'd get my revenge." He reached down to grab her by the arm and roughly pulling her to her feet. She tried to pull away, too fight and scream but his grip was like steal as he clamped another hand over her mouth then dragged her out of the locker room, past the now layed out guard at the door.  
  
The camera's cut back to Undertaker now out cold on the ramp with Kane and the rest of them standing over him. Kane spoke into the mic for everyone to hear.  
  
"I warned you, brother. Now Jessie is going to get a chance to meet the New Ministry!"  
  
"The New Ministry! King the Ministry of Darkness if back and they just abducted the Undertaker's daughter!"  
  
"I know JR! This is terrible! Poor Jessie!"  
  
"Oh Undertaker's is going to be furious when he comes too!"  
  
Laughing evilly the three of them went to the parking lot and met Triple H, who by now had tied Jessie hands together in front of her and gagged her. She struggle and screamed as her Uncle came closer taking her arm from Triple H. His grip was looser but Jessie knew she still couldn't escape. He looked down at her, having never really seen her close up before.  
  
'She does look a lot like, Liana.' He thought.  
  
Kane then shoved her into an awaiting limo and left the arena 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
A week had passes, an entire without any word from Jessie or the "New Ministry". For Mark it had been a week of hell. He searched frantically for his daughter, nearly tearing the WWF and anyone who worked there apart trying to find out if anyone knew anything.  
  
At the next tapping of Raw, the following Monday, Taker made his way to his locker room looking tired, worried and frustrated.  
  
JR did his normal Raw intro then got right into the topic everyone was wondering about.  
  
"It has been a whole week and no has heard of or seen Jessie since she was abducted last Monday night by the New Ministry."  
  
"To be honest, JR, I think Kane and Paul Bearer have gone too far this time." A hint of concern could be heard in King's voice.  
  
"Where ever she is I hope she's alright." JR added.  
  
The camera's followed him into the room as he found a picture lying on the floor. He picked it and his features darkened. It was a picture of Jessie wearing a long black dress, out cold, her hands tied behind her back lying on a stone floor. The Undertaker looked over the picture closely, then his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Wait a minute King! I think I know where that place is and so does the Undertaker! That picture was taken in the parking garage of this very arena!"  
  
"What? You mean they're here?" King asked as the lights in the arena went out. "Uh oh!"  
  
The New Ministry's music began to play and Kane, Paul Bearer, the Acolytes and Triple H, carrying Jessie Calloway in his arms made they're way to the ring.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this JR! Jessie isn't moving at all. "  
  
"Neither do I, King! If Kane has a problem with his brother then he should deal with it personally and leave his young niece, who doesn't have anything to do with their feud, alone."  
  
"Oh man is there gonna be hell to pay when the Undertaker gets out here!"  
  
The light went back up and Kane grabbed a microphone from a trembling stage hand near the ring. Jessie's hair was out of it's usual french braid and hung loosely down her back in coppery reddish waves. The dress she was wearing was made of light material that fluttered as Triple H carried into the ring and set her down at the far end of it. She still didn't move or wake up. The audience chanted and booed at the New Ministry Finally Kane spoke. "Brother, I know you've been terribly worried about your precious daughter. But let me assure you, she has been in good hands." He smirked evilly from behind his mask knowing how to push his older brother's buttons. "But don't worry, I love my niece dearly and I assure you no harm has or will come to her. As long as you agree to our arrangements, Jessie will be let go and we will never bother her again. Join the New Ministry and help us dominate the World Wrestling Federation and you get you little girl back! What's it going to be Taker?" Kane mockingly stole of his brother's trade mark lines.  
  
"He loves his niece! What kind of a loving Uncle would kidnap his own niece, and hold her captive for a week. That is a sick twisted individual right there, folks!" JR growled  
  
Paul Bearer took the mic from Kane. "The clock is ticking, Undertaker. Either you join us or we induct a new member into the Ministry, one of the youngest, and prettiest member's yet." He looked back and grinned at the rest of the group, then walked over to stand over Jessie still form on the mat. The rest of the group began to surround her.  
  
Just then, the Undertaker's music came on. They all backed away from Jessie getting ready in case Undertaker rushed the ring. They waited staring at the ramp, but no Undertaker came out, the suddenly the crowd behind them started cheering.  
  
"Oh my god! It's the Undertaker! Undertaker came out of the crowd with a steal chair to save his daughter!!!"  
  
"It's punishment time for the New Ministry, JR!"  
  
Kane turned around just into time to get a chair in the head from behind by Taker. Who stood in between them and Jessie in the ring. He swung the chair at the rest of the New Ministry trying to scare them out of the ring. It worked they backed off and jump out of the ring and stood at the bottom of the ramp. Still keeping an eye on them, Taker knelt down onto one knee and gently shook his daughter trying to revive her. Jessie's eyes slowly opened, she looked at her father, with a confused expression on her face. He helped her up, getting her to lean her weight on him.  
  
"You alright, Jessie?" he whispered to her.  
  
"Yeah…a little shaken and out of it. But I'll be ok." Jessie whispered back  
  
The Undertaker hugged his daughter to him protectively thanking the gods that she was alright. Still looking at the New Ministry that hadn't left yet.  
  
"The hellish nightmare is over! Jessie is safe in her father's arms now!" JR yelled wildly.  
  
"Did you see that chair shot too Kane? He's busted open over there!"  
  
"What I wanna know is why the New Ministry hasn't high tailed in like a scolded dog yet? What are they waiting for, King?"  
  
Taker was wondering the same thing too. Dropping the chair in his hand and pushing his Jessie behind him. He moved towards the rope closes to the ramp and started mouthing off too Kane and the rest of them. They made a move towards the ring and he threatened to come out there and kick all their asses! But the rest of the New Ministry wasn't watching the Undertaker, they were watching the person behind him.  
  
Jessie picked up the chair her father had dropped, she looked as though she was going to run out of the ring and attack her Uncle with it. But then she shocked the entire World Wrestling Federation. SMACK! The Undertaker fell to his knees never expecting the blow to the back. As he turned around pain filled his eyes. He looked up at Jessie as she stood dominantly over the Undertaker holding the chair and smirking evilly.  
  
"What the hell?" King yelled.  
  
"Oh my dear lord! The Undertaker just received a shot to the back by a steal chair from his own daughter! Jessie just hit her own flesh and blood, father with a chair!!!!"  
  
"You mean this was all a set up?"  
  
"It was a trap, a trap to hit the Undertaker where it would hurt him the most!"  
  
The rest of the Ministry climbed back into the ring and Kane stepped forward looking at his niece. She defiantly stared back at him, then without warning she flew forward into his arms and hugged him then stood up on her tip toes and pecked him softly on the cheek of his mask. Kane returned the hug as the Acolyte and Triple H patted both of them of the back. Paul Bearer walked forward and grabbed the discarded mic.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, the newest member and leader of the Ministry of Darkness, Jessie Calloway! The Empress of Darkness!!!" Paul announced proudly almost beaming with pride at Jessie who smiled back wickedly.  
  
"What a vile, no good little jezebel, the woman is! How could she do this to her father?" JR ranted.  
  
  
  
The Ministry made they're way back up the ramp then stopped at the top. Jessie's black gown and long red hair trailing behind her like a shadow and fire. She beckoned for d the microphone from Paul who bowed and handed it to her.  
  
"And unlike my father before me, I "will" succeed in owning the World Wrestling Federation and I promise to make everyone's life hell on earth!" Jessie grinned at all the hissing and cat called she got from the fans. "Oh and JR…when my father wakes up, tell him that the Empress of Darkness just put the Big Dog too sleep and claimed the yard for myself!" she through back her head and laughed  
  
"The WWF as we know it JR, will never be the same!"  
  
"You can damn sure bet on that King!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Jessie ducked out of the Ministry's victory celebration early that evening, claiming to be tired and have a headache. No one questioned her of course, she was their new leader and that night she had gained all of their respect and loyalty. Now more relaxed wearing only a long silk black nightgown with matching robe, she sat at her desk in the attached office of her bedroom in the suite the Ministry had rented at the hotel, deep in thought. Jessie knew that there were going to be repercussions for her actions. Her father was a very intelligent and powerful man and making him angry she had learned from what she could remember of her childhood was not a wise idea. She wondered what was going through his mind at this moment, and her painted lips curled in a small smirk. It would be all too easy just to invade his mind and read his thoughts, but Jessie was smarter then that. Her father would most likely be expecting her to try something like that and would have some sort of defense ready. Leaning forward, her finger gently brushed against one of her father's old spell books that sat on the desk in front of her. Curious of how far the Undertaker had gotten into the dark arts she started too opened the cover of the book, but quickly shut it when someone knocked at the door to her office.  
  
"Enter." She called a bit annoyed to the person behind the door, looking down she made sure her robe was closed tightly around her body as she stood. Her expression softened as she saw her uncle step into the room dressed in regular clothes. She sat back down and motioned for him to come in.  
  
"Hey, just thought I'd make sure you were ok. You looked really tired earlier." His voice was deep with real concern as he sat down in one of the chair across from her.  
  
"What…? Oh that, no I'm fine, really. That was just an excuse to leave the little drunken celebration down there." She smirked as the images of her Ministry starting to sing karaoke in the hotel lounge came back to her mind.  
  
"Yeah, they can be a bit weird at time, can't they?" Kane chuckled to himself then he became serious again. "Are you sure you're alright though? You know your father is going to come after you and try to get you back."  
  
Jessie shrugged absently as she stood up and walked over to the window, her long robe training behind her. "I'm not scared of my father." She told him quietly with her back to him.  
  
"This isn't a game Jessie." Her uncle advised, trying to choose his words carefully. "I know what Mark is capable of and I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you involved me." Jessie shot back spitefully, and then gasped as she remembered who she was talking to.  
  
She shook her head blinking a few times, everything suddenly becoming very unclear and foggy. Swaying a little she tried to make her way back to her chair but instead crumpled to the floor. Instantly Kane was at her side kneeling beside her. 'Damn.' He thought 'What if the spells worn off…?' He sent a mental message to Paul, telling him that Jessie had passed out and to come to her bedroom quickly. Lifting her gently he carried her into her room; drawing back the blankets he placed softly her in bed and covered her.  
  
"What happened?" a very annoyed, but also worried Paul Bearer asked as he burst into the room. He quickly crossed the room and looked down at the key player in his plan for revenge.  
  
"She snapped at me, and then just passed out. I don't like this. You're sure the spell you put of her isn't hurting her?" Kane glared at the short fat man.  
  
"Of course I'm sure." Paul snarled at him as he placed a hand on Jessie's forehead, he concentrated for a moment then muttered: "Stupid girl." under his breath when he realized what was wrong. Paul caught an evil glare from Kane for him insulting his niece, not too mention their leader. He removed his hand and explained. "She's just exhausted; her soul is still adjusting to the dark magic I used. She'll probably sleep for the rest of the night and most of the tomorrow."  
  
"Alright." Kane nodded starting towards the door, motioning for Paul to follow him. "I want her guarded every second. Tell the Acolyte to stay posted at her bedroom door until I tell them otherwise." They left Jessie's bedroom and shut the door firmly behind them.  
  
"I don't want anyone interrupting her rest. I'm going I'll be in my room; I want to be informed if anything happens." Kane order as he walked towards his bedroom.  
  
Paul glared as he watched Kane leave, he despised taking orders, but this was for a greater cause. Jessie was to important to him, he knew if anything happened to her, then his plans of revenge against the Undertaker, that he had worked so hard to a achieve would turn to dust. 


End file.
